My Little Girl
by Dorysblue
Summary: When Dr. Cox is late to work, he finds a very unexpected child in a very unexpected place. He meant just to heal her, but when he starts to become attached, and she starts to call him 'daddy' will he accept her? Will he fight to keep his daughter?
1. Little Girl

My Little Girl:  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of scrubs and I did not create of/and/or, anything OF the show.....yeah.  
  
Just a small fanfic! ( hint hint* this story has no birth of Dr. Coxes son in it.okay? Just his little girl) ~~~~~~~~  
  
Perry Cox awoke to the sound of his screaming alarm clock. He turned unrested from sleep and stared at it hard, his tired eyes trying to decipher what the small red numbers meant.  
  
He sat up and stared closer at the screeching device of Satan. Then he leapt back and out of bed when he discovered the meaning of it all. He had to go to work. And, he was late.  
  
He flew into the shower and quickly made himself up. He ran outside in the hall with only a t-shirt and loose sweater that Jordan had given him when they were still in love. But, to him, that was all past history.  
  
He hadn't meant to wear that specifically, but it's what he had found on the floor so, who cares?  
  
He ran outside and his first words consisted of the following: OH SH*T! It's COLD!  
  
He ran back inside, grabbing his huge yellow jacket and dashed out wildly to his car. The weather outside must have been at least below 20.  
  
He slammed into his car door, and opened it. He was a bit dizzy from it all, but he knew if he just could get to work on time, he wouldn't have to take it from that all high and mighty jerk, Kelso.  
  
*Ugh, I hate work, I hate Kelso, I hate Jordan, I hate Carla being on my ass all day, and I hate Kelso, I hate Kelso, and BOY do I hate Kelso! *  
  
The car spurred, then sputtered, then gave its last cry, and died. Perry sat at the wheel and wanted nothing more than to slam his already confused brain into the steering wheel. His car had frozen over.  
  
"Just, great!" He looked at his watch, "Now, I guess, I'll have to walk to the bus stop.....or run."  
  
He stomped out of his car and ran.  
  
*I hate Jordan a lot too. *  
  
He just kept running, and almost slipped on the icy cement.  
  
*Yeah, ice is not doing a lot for me either. *  
  
When he finally made it to the bus stop, he panted and felt a bit warmer from all the sprinting. He glanced at his watch, the bus should arrive here any second.  
  
As he was chilling out in the ice, he heard a noise from behind him. At first he just ignored it and kept telling himself it was his other personality trying to become irritating. (He was half joking)  
  
But, as the sound carried on, it seemed to him more and more clearer, that it sounded like. ..crying.  
  
A.... child's crying?  
  
He turned slowly towards some boxes and trashcans that lay carelessly thrown out on the street corner. He neared it, hearing the crying becoming clearer and sadder. He looked under one of the boxes, and to his ultimate shock, there laid a child.  
  
She was sitting down; her legs bent covering her face (the part that wasn't hidden by her brown tangled hair). She looked so young, not even...maybe nine years old. At least that's what it seemed like to him.  
  
His first reaction (as a doctor) was to get her out of the cold and warm her up, so she wouldn't die of hypothermia. But, as a person, his heart bent at the thought of her being alone in a box. Then the question came to him. Where were her parents? Cox, was so furious at the fact that people could be so stupid and utterly heartless to let a child die like this!  
  
The child kept crying, but she said in a small sad voice, "Coming,"  
  
Perry tried to keep his posture and understand what she meant by that. He barely heard her, but it didn't pass him by.  
  
He hadn't realized he had said that last statement out loud.  
  
"What?" He asked, a bit confused.  
  
"They're coming..." She repeated a bit softer.  
  
He tilted his head in an angle much like a confused puppy.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My parents," She sniffled. She shivered violently and almost toppled over.  
  
Cox had no idea what kind of idiot parents would just leave their own flesh and blood out here, and give the poor girl an idea that they would return for her. It infuriated him to no end.  
  
Then he could have almost kicked himself for being so brainless. Get her out of the cold. That was the most important thing right now, or she'd die.  
  
Cox tried to reach her, but she shuddered at his hand. She backed away a bit before crying a little harder than before.  
  
He stared at her completely at a loss for words. But, he had to do what his doctor's instinct (and heart) told him to do. So, he reached in one last time, but this time soothed her. He told her he was a doctor and he just wanted to help her, he promised he wouldn't hurt her.  
  
She stared shyly up at him. He got a glimpse of her eyes, and for a second, they met eye to eye. She had such pretty eyes. They were light brown and almost with a gold tint.  
  
The little girl didn't think he seemed so bad, and after all, she was really cold and lonely.  
  
She didn't cower this time; she came willingly and let him hold her. He took off his jacket off and wrapped it around her tiny figure. She was so small...and innocent. He just wanted to murder the so-called 'parents' who did this to her. No true parent would ever, ever do this.  
  
She felt something she hadn't felt in a very long time when he held her. She felt secure and warm. But, of course she only knew it as being loved. She was too young to understand what her parents had done to her.  
  
He turned towards the bus stop and searched for it. He was freezing now that his jacket had been given to the little girl. But, he knew it was worth the cause it served. He began to move nervously, when was that freakin bus going to be here!?  
  
He glared at his watch, and moaned in anger. It was already 7:38. The bus came at 7:30.  
  
"Oh my f..," Perry was about to unleash a chain of filthy words out of his mouth, but remembered the bundle he was holding. She didn't need that, she needed warmth. Perry sighed and began to run to the hospital.  
  
He soon found out that 5 blocks in the freezing cold is not so easy as it may appear....at first. Especially with a small girl's life in his arms. He sprinted faster, and when he finally busted through the hospital's glass doors, he was finally ready to pass out from the biting frost.  
  
He was soon bombarded by nurses and random staff members, and even some on lookers to see what the big fuss was about. Perry couldn't even keep his head straight he was just too cold. Carla rushed up to him and spoke, but he couldn't make it out.  
  
He tried to tell her he was fine and to get that stick out of her Latina arse.  
  
But, he didn't finish. He didn't even remember starting it. All he thought before it all went black was.  
  
*Man do I hate Kelso*  
  
He passed out cold on the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Okay first chappie! I hope you all like so far! :D ^_^  
  
Reviews make me happy and keep me going! 


	2. A Promise

2nd chapter:  
  
A Promise Disclaimer: I own nothing blahblahlbahdontsuemeblahblahblah lol Thank you for reviews! ^_^ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The first thing Dr. Cox felt after that (well after of what he could remember) was discomfort.  
  
He felt like he had a huge weight on his chest... literally.  
  
He could barely breathe. He sat up and clawed aimlessly at the monster that was trying to consume him. He tried to fight the void, but he couldn't, he yelled out in anger and surprise when he felt a hard grab at him. Then he awoke to a very discomforting shaking, and yelling.  
  
Cox pulled himself out of the heavy comforters that lie on top of him, and took in a huge breath of air as he reached the surface. He covered his eyes with his hands at the sudden light that surrounded him. Carla stood above him, holding his jacket shoulders; she was the one who was shaking him.  
  
"Why Carla, I thought you didn't want to be more than just friends,." he said automatically as he saw her position on top of him holding his shirt.  
  
"Shut up, I was just trying to wake you up from your dream, you were fighting with the comforters like they were going to eat you or something,"  
  
"That's what I thou...hey, why are there comforters on me anyway?"  
  
"Well, you passed out from the cold, so we tried to warm you up."  
  
Dr. Cox moved uncomfortably under the heat of the blankets," Well, you did a banging job of it! But, unfortunately suffocating cold people doesn't necessarily always bring them back,"  
  
Carla rolled her eyes at him. "At least you're alive, you could have gotten frost bite! And you exaggerated, you could breath."  
  
She rolled off of him and told him to get back to work or Kelso would personally stab him to death with a staple machine.  
  
Cox pondered exactly HOW he could do that, but didn't really question it. He realized he was alone in a patience room. Where was the girl?  
  
"Carla!" He called after her rubbing his temples; he could feel the stress already creeping up on him. "Carla, where's the girl?"  
  
Carla turned towards him with a confused expression printed on her face.  
  
"Girl?"  
  
Cox nodded his head, "Yeah, I brought her in before I passed out. Some other nurses took her away. Do you know where she is?"  
  
Carla just stared at him. Her expression did not change. Then her eyes grew large and she nodded her head as she opened her mouth in a large "O" and smiled.  
  
"Oh I see," She said slyly walking over to him. "So you brought ANOTHER one to work? I thought after Jordan you would have learned your lesson!"  
  
Cox looked at her as though she was nuts. "No! I mean like ....not even.....she isn't ......I found her.....she's not," he sighed. "She's only a small child Carla!"  
  
Carla's eyes grew bigger and her face turned in concern.  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"I don't' know...um, she looked about 9 to me."  
  
"What do you mean, you 'found' her? Where exactly did you find a 9 year old girl?"  
  
"In a box."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"On the curb, next to the bus stop,"  
  
"Oh my goodness."  
  
"Yeah, I know," He clenched his fists. "It pisses me off too." He looked back up at her.  
  
"Did you see where they took her?"  
  
Carla shook her head slowly. "No, I only saw you space, and then pass out." Her eyebrows narrowed, she stared at him. "You really scared me you know."  
  
Cox smiled and shook his head. "Women," he said under his breath. He took a look at his watch and moaned. He was already 3 hours late. He jumped up and hurried to his first patient.  
  
* * * *  
* *  
  
Kelso came up to him while Cox was throwing on his doctor's coat. He turned to see Kelso right behind him. The old doctor spoke.  
  
"Very well done Perry, I didn't even need to call you some obscene insult to get you to turn you to me this time," Cox stared at him unmoved, and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"I turned because the heat from your fiery eyes was beginning to drill a hole in my back, and that is extremely uncomfortable if you must know," He tilted his head sideways with a smirk that fit it. "I bet you feel it too after your done staring at the mirror."  
  
Kelso stared ahead and wanted to sock Cox right in the jaw. The reason he didn't was because Dr. Dorian was in the other room, and might see it. He couldn't have any witnesses when he made his move. But, on the other hand, he knew the age difference and knew if Cox was provoked enough; he could do some serious damage.  
  
"Listen seriously Perry, you cannot be late any longer just because your going around playing hero," He said evilly. His frown would not falter.  
  
"I saved her life, I did what a real doctor does, but I guess you wouldn't understand that seeing that you only see them as paychecks not breathing mammals."  
  
"I don't care what your reason or back talk to me is Cox. This is the latest you've ever been and if you're any later you will be dismissed. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Cox stared ahead and wanted to sock Kelso right in the jaw. The reason he didn't was because Sheryl was in the other room, and might see it. He couldn't have any witnesses when he made his move. But, on the other hand, he knew the age difference and knew if he was aggravated enough; he might just kill the old fogie.  
  
But, instead Cox only nodded and walked off as Kelso was beginning to lecture again.  
  
* * *  
  
Dr. Cox was with his other patient Mr. Reynolds. He had a lung infection and as many times as Cox repeated he needed surgery, Reynolds just sighed defeated and was convinced his time had come.  
  
Dr. Cox stormed out of his patient's room, completely flustered and angry. He couldn't believe that his patient could be so dense. While storming down the hallway, he passed a certain room that caught his eye.  
  
He looked inside and found her.  
  
He found the little girl.  
  
She was sleeping and seemed warm and healthy enough. Most color that was lost had come back to her cheeks now. He was so glad, he relaxed and his previous mood forgotten. He just stared smiling at her, he was proud that he had saved her life. He didn't care what Kelso said, he really felt like he had done what he had to do.  
  
He didn't notice Jordan walking up to him.  
  
"Why hello Perry, nice surprise to see you're alive again. Especially with you wearing my sweater that I gave you a while ago. And, to see you finally wear it when we're not together is even a bigger shock," She sarcastically said.  
  
Cox turned to her and snarled. "Well, since you said you made this sweater yourself I figure I'd wear it on the coldest day, because well, hey I'd figure Hell had at least SOMETHING to wear that was decently warm,"  
  
Jordan just stared at him with almost a look of shame on him.  
  
"You know I'd expected better from you," She smiled. "You're usually not so cranky after you've had your nap."  
  
She smiled evilly and followed his gaze back into the room. Her grin faded as she saw what lie there. She looked at his expression focused on the little girl.  
  
"What happened to her?" Jordan asked. Cox was staring straight ahead at the girl.  
  
"Long story," He started to walk away. She followed him.  
  
"No, it's not." She began. "You just don't want to tell me."  
  
"Yeah, well maybe I don't. Why, do you actually care for once of a living creature?" He turned to her and shook his head in disappointment. "You can't go soft now, you were just on a roll!"  
  
Jordan sighed and threw her arms up in the air and let them fall limply to her sides.  
  
"I can't believe you," She said angrily. "All I want to know is what happened, and you won't even tell me. I mean, do I have to fight with you about everything just to get a sarcastic remark?" She looked back at the room. "I heard that you saved her life. You brought her in." She looked back at him his face was emotionless.  
  
"Is that true?"  
  
Perry let the silence through, but finally sighed and nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I found her in a box, abandoned by the bus corner."  
  
"Oh my f..." Jordan placed her hand on her forehead, and then took it off to let it fall angrily down to her side.  
  
"Who would..," Her voice drifted as if she was actually feeling pity for the child. Cox only stared ahead at nothing.  
  
"I know. I couldn't help myself, I just had to bring her here."  
  
Jordan looked back at him, and saw a different look in his eye when he said that. She turned back towards the room again.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"I didn't ask her, but I am not sure if she even has a name..,"  
  
He felt his beeper go off and he growled angrily. Kelso had paged him again. "So what does your evil husband want with me now?" He looked up towards the ceiling. "Hasn't he tortured me enough?" And, he took off towards the office. Leaving Jordan shaking her head at his last remark.  
  
She walked off whispering under her breath. "And, people wonder why I left him..,"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~  
  
Dr. Cox ran out of Kelso's office after being scolded for not wearing his badge as a doctor. Perry needed to get out of his face before he did something to it. It's not that he would regret it later on, heck; he'd probably thank himself! But, the fact kept coming in that he could dismiss him, and he would be helpless to anyone. He sighed, Kelso just wanted to give him a hard time....and it was working.  
  
Dr. Cox passed by the room with the girl, but he sped to a fast stop and turned back again. He jogged over to her room, to see her awake and looking quite frightened. She spotted him and held her arms out to him. He just looked around and walked cautiously into the room, a little confused about what she wanted. When he got closer to her she sat up and hugged his chest.  
  
Now Cox was really confused, and a bit surprised. She didn't move she just buried her face in his chest. Her arms were fast around his waist, and he could feel her begin to sob.  
  
He gently took her hands off of him and lowered himself to her level of the bed. Her big gold eyes were filled with tears and fear as she stared into his shocked blue ones.  
  
"What's wrong?" He didn't know anything else to say, so he just asked her the most obvious question.  
  
She stared sadly at him and replied. "I'm scared." She shivered. "Some strange people took me away, and they were making a lot of noise..," A large tear rolled down her pale cheek. "I didn't see you and I got scared because.." She lowered her head from his look. He asked her gently.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She stared at him, her lip trembling. "I thought you left me," She began to cry again.  
  
Dr. Cox felt so bad for her. This poor girl, she was trying so hard to fight back tears, but she was wearing herself out just holding herself from the shakes of sorrow. He understood that he barely knew this child, but he just needed to comfort her from being sad. She had probably been sad and was suffering now from shock.  
  
He put his arms around her small figure and rubbed her back.  
  
"Its' okay," He said soothingly. "It's okay, don't worry, I'm not going to leave you."  
  
She looked up at him her crying quieted down. She sniffled, "You promise?"  
  
He gazed down into her golden eyes. He didn't say anything. After a moment had passed, something had clicked inside him.  
  
"I promise,"  
  
He had no idea why he had said that. He was no parent, he didn't know this child, and she belonged not to him. He just knew that something inside of him said that he never did want to leave her. Like her parents had. He sighed tiredly and held her for a bit longer.  
  
************  
  
Okay definitely more to come: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!  
  
*P.s. and next time, more little girl, I promise* *smiles*  
  
As few as they come, I'm glad some people actually read this! Lol  
  
I want to add J.D. so sorry for such a short line of him! *g* 


	3. Give Her a Name

Give Her a Name:  
  
Hellow! Haha! So, sorry it's been so long since I have updated. Ugh, school has been driving me NUTS! Lol, well I guess it's not that bad....I guess. Just early hours, but nuff of me blabbing, please read on!  
  
Thank yee for yee all reviewees! *g*  
  
He had comforted the small child until she had ceased her muffled cries; he left to work with more patients.  
  
But, soon after he felt so weary and sick of ....well everybody, that he arrived at the staff lounge and collapsed onto the blue couch. He was exhausted.  
  
He was sick of it all. The ignorant patients, the evil staff, and not to mention the newbies. He sighed. He was beginning to drift into his own bliss, when he felt a strange vibration that caused an almost pleasurable feel in a strange spot.  
  
He grasped his beeper groggily and stared at it a bit.  
  
Carla.  
  
Carla was paging him......again.  
  
It said "EMERGENCY" on the small screen. Room 435.  
  
Perry sat silent for a moment. Room 435? That room seemed familiar somehow..  
  
He squeezed his eyes. Someone important was in that room. But, he was too sleepy to remember. A mere second had passed when he snapped wide-awake as he remembered who was in that room.  
  
The little girl.  
  
He completely freaked out; he couldn't control himself from worry.  
  
Was she hurt? Was the medicine working? Was she alone? Was someone teasing her? Was Jordan corrupting her? Was J.D. talking to her? Was she okay? Is she okay?  
  
All these questions zipped by his mind so fast, he passed the room and almost slid into an elevator across the hall. He staggered up to an amused Carla waiting for him outside the room. He straightened himself out and tried to puff out his chest (he always thought his chest was so awesome to show off his strength and authority). But, Carla's face changed as he entered the room. She showed signs of sorrow and worry.  
  
She pointed inside the room, and he tried to calmly rush in. He came to her and the girl was lying on her back, her eyes closed. Perry approached her not knowing what the matter was. She was in her hospital gown, lying still.  
  
Dr. Cox was about to poke her arm, when she spoke in a firm but mused voice.  
  
"I want a name,"  
  
Cox turned to a musing Carla who leaned against the doorframe.  
  
"I thought you said this was an emergency." Carla shrugged.  
  
I'd get tired of it too if people just kept calling me "little girl."  
  
The little girl smiled and her eyes fluttered open. She sat up and smiled at Perry. He stared at her. He wasn't mad, just a bit confused. He had been so worried, for what? Why was he worried? He was just caring for her like any other patient. He nodded his head. Yeah, she was just like any other patient, and he'd treat her just like any other patient. But, she had no one.  
  
He shook his head. No, no, he couldn't think sad thoughts. She was just a child who wanted a name. Give her a name.  
  
Perry was quickly becoming more and more confused as he argued back and forth in his head.  
  
The girl stared at him and giggled. "You're funny when you do that,"  
  
He came out of his trance and blinked at her. She laughed. When she had quieted down, she spoke happily. "I want a name," She pointed at him. "I want you to give me one,"  
  
Dr. Cox put his hand on his chest, "Me?" He said astonished.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because!"  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Just because!"  
  
Perry sighed and rolled his eyes. He was arguing with a nine year old.well okay, he didn't know her exact age. But, he couldn't hold back a smile. She was just too cute. He looked at her and asked, "Well, okay, we'll do things your way. Now, what kind of name do you want?"  
  
She put her hand over her mouth and began to move it side to side. She looked like a very young scientist....or doctor. Perry tried to mentally kick himself. He was doing it again. Then she perked and grinned as she turned towards the TV. She looked to him and pointed at the T.V.  
  
It was on a movie channel, and it happened to have a very beautiful woman on it. Her gold hair shimmered in the sun and her bright blue eyes were full of fun. Her smile seemed to be almost unbeatable. He turned again to the girl  
  
"Cameron Diaz?"  
  
The girl nodded her head quickly. "I like that name," She turned towards the screen and saw two other girls kicking butt. "She's really pretty,"  
  
He stared at the T.V. once again, and many things went through his mind about Cameron Diaz. He didn't shake his head this time, but only smiled and laughed to himself.  
  
"That one,"  
  
He looked towards the girl again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That one, I like that one,"  
  
"What? You mean Cameron Diaz?"  
  
"Yeah! I like that one! That name! Cameron!"  
  
Cox tilted his head, and then smiled to her. "Then Cameron Diaz it is!" he said musingly.  
  
But she shook her head. "No, only the first part. Cameron! I want to be called Cameron.....Cameron Cox."  
  
Then she hugged him.  
  
He could do almost nothing as he stood there, frozen with surprise. But, he wasn't mad, he wasn't even a bit irritated. He was.....glad? Why? Why was he glad this girl wanted his last name? Well, maybe she didn't know it was his last name. Maybe she thought it was just.... Just what?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
MORE TO COME Thank you for making it to the bottom! Lol, freaking, I meant to add J.D. well maybe next time; I DO plan for him to make an entrance! Don't you worry! Lol  
  
Thanks for all reviews and patients..err.. Patience. Hope you liked chappie  
  
Drop an email or review if ya'd like! 


	4. not attached, another patient

Chapter 4: not attached, just patient  
  
Disclaimer: 1st chappie..don't own don't create, just fiction please! ;D  
  
Someone makes a special intro.*finally**  
  
After that moment in the hospital with Perry and the now newly named Cameron, some special bond occurred between the two. They became inseparable.  
  
Whenever Cox felt like he was about to rip apart Kelso or yell at some poor unsuspecting newbie, he would run to Cameron's room and let himself out. He would tell her what made him so angry, and it was really funny sometimes to her. He would sometimes run in flustered and confused in a mad rage, throwing his arms around and pacing back and forth.  
  
She would just sit on the edge of the bed, her legs hanging off the side, silently listening to him with patient eyes. And, when he was finished, he was usually panting. Then she would think very hard about the situation, and look up at him and smile.  
  
Cameron would then reply, "Well, I am very glad you finally got that out of your system doctor... I think we should schedule our next appointment in ....Oh.....let's just say.in about, the next minutes 15 or so?"  
  
They had a good laugh; Perry would feel as if though a huge burden had just been lifted from his toned chest. He usually sat back and just watched her giggle. She was so sweet. He couldn't' imagine it. She actually LIKED to listen to him!  
  
And the best part was she never even told him what was wrong with him, like his shrink did. She showed him what was right about himself.  
  
She revealed to him something that was definitely missing from his life. Care: compassion, humor, dependence, and definitely trust. For some reason Perry, wasn't afraid to depend on this girl, Cameron. He knew that he could trust her not to judge him. And he felt so relieved whenever he came to her. But, he not only needed her, she really depended on his support as well.  
  
Whenever Cameron would feel alone, outcaste, depressed that no one wanted to play with her or entertain her because they were all to busy with their lives and families, she would get Carla to page him.  
  
Then he'd run in and listen to her sob and want love and attention. Then he'd hug her to make her feel better. It was a great break from both of their shattered lives. But, soon, after a full 3 days had passed of this, Carla began to notice something a bit....different about Cox. She wasn't sure what, so she shrugged it off and went to her off to her patient.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ Perry just laughed at her small childish tactics to cheer him up. He didn't want to show it to her too much, but she really did help him relax. He noticed a strange feeling when she was trying to cure him of his anger.  
  
He didn't know what it was he felt, but he felt sort of.....well maybe connected to her. In some odd way. Of course, these things just didn't happen for any reason.  
  
But, no matter what happened, he could not and would not become attached to her. She just helped him remember the innocence and bravery of children's love. Or, just innocence and bravery.  
  
He shook his head. No, he couldn't become attached to her. It would just make more problems and stress. He knew he would eventually have to let go. Let her go, Cameron. He sighed. This would be a difficult choice.  
  
He had to take a new view to this now. She was no longer Cameron. She was just a patient. Like all the others who came to this pitiful place of disease and cure. He gave Cam (as her nickname was now) a quick embrace and left to his other patients. He met Carla on the way to Mr. Reynolds.  
  
"Hey, Carla, do you think you'd have enough time to help me oh so quick like?" He quirked her. She smiled at him.  
  
"Of course doctor," She trailed him as he led the way to room #443. As she followed, a silence was not far behind as so was the silence breaker. "You seem to be in a much better mood today Dr. Cox." She complemented. He nodded and kept the pace up. She scrunched her face up and tried again in a sweet voice.  
  
"You know, you seem to be in a very good mood after you've seen Cameron. She somehow just appears to have a good way with people...or just you." Cox began to slow down and eventually halted. He turned to her a look of "just tell me" on his face.  
  
She shrugged and spoke, "All I am saying is that you two may be more than just patient and doctor, Cox. You have to remember, that even though you do feel sorry for her, you can't get too close..you know? You'd risk way to much."  
  
Cox was silent. After a moment's silence he spoke, "I am not growing to her Carla. I anything she's grown on me! So don't worry, she's just a child. She just needs someone now to depend upon. That's all she is to me now. Patient."  
  
Carla nodded and passed him by and hissed, "Don't you mean she's grown on you?"  
  
Cox's jaw dropped open at the mistake he had just said. He rubbed his temples tiredly. He had to stop this, this interaction between he and Came....his patient. It didn't mean that he would stop speaking to her; it just meant that......he'd have to stop spending so much time for her.  
  
Lowering his arms he searched around the hospital in all the madness it possessed. He sighed and stared at his vibrating beeper. It was Cameron.  
  
Cox wanted to go to her so badly, but Carla was already in Reynolds's room and he was really behind schedule. He'd have to send someone he relied on. So instead he sent his trusty newbie. And his name started with a capitalized "J".  
  
Janet.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When J.D. entered Cameron's room, she seemed surprised at a new face. J.D. smiled at her, and decided that the awkward silence had to end. So, he tried to end it in a most, J.D. sort of way.  
  
"So...how's it going Mrs. Diaz?" He said cheerfully. She replied with an indifferent look.  
  
"What?"  
  
J.D. began to stutter and mutter and splutter! (Okay so I was on a rhyming roll..go sue a troll! Jk)  
  
"You know, cuz your name is Cameron and Cox told me that you got the idea from Cameron Diaz and I thought that you might need some help because...," and J.D. babbled on and on as though he were mimicking Elliot.  
  
Cameron put her hand up.  
  
He stopped immediately. She lowered her palm, and questioned with a smirk.  
  
"Okay, now tell me the REAL reason why you're here and he's not."  
  
"Cox? Oh, he's been really busy so he sent me!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he said I am his little bitch and I have girly names....," he paused as he put on his "I'm thinking" face. "Plus I'm free,"  
  
Cameron giggled under her breath, and decided to use a little lingo she had picked up from Perry.  
  
"Okay, here's the dealio Fido," She began, ignoring his puzzled expression, "I don't' care what Mr. Busy doctor is doing right now, only that I really need to speak with him. So stop trying to cheer me up, and go fetch him like a good puppy, okay?" She crossed her arms and looked him up. "Or do you need to be house broken?"  
  
J.D. simply nodded and left.  
  
"Little brat," he said under his breath. He passed a busied Laverne, "Hey Fido."  
  
J.D. turned to give the cocky nurse a dirty look, witch resulted in Laverne giving him the "oh no you just did not try to give me a dirty look boy" face. J.D. lost and whimpered in defeat. He could hear a faint giggling in the background.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~  
  
THANK YOU ALL! *G*  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED WHENEVER I UPDATE THIS....hopefully SOON!**  
  
You are all sooo GREAT! LOL  
  
Have a great 4 day weekened! ;D or at least I do! G!  
  
Yay!  
  
More to come as always, gets a bunch sadder and loads fluffier. SO don't' miss out on this if you like it! Yay! 


	5. Daddy, accept the attachment

Chapter: Daddy, accept the attachment.  
  
Laverne was resting in her usual spot, chuckling at the newbie, or "Fido" as he was now called. She shook her head in muse and resumed to her normal duties. She was deciding which patient to transfer to whom, when she heard a rusty voice.  
  
"We are the CPA, Child Protections Agency; we've heard there is an abandoned child here?" Laverne looked up to see the two scariest looking men she had ever laid eyes upon. They were sturdy and had broad shoulders that seemed to long for their unusually thick necks.  
  
The one who had spoken had a receding hairline and small Pince-nez that were located on the very tip of his pointed nostril. He wore a nametag that read: S. Charles. The other one wore no nametag, but S. Charles insisted he was to accommodate him throughout his search of the hospital, in case there is any sign of "resistance".  
  
"Search?" She cocked her threatening eyebrow, "And, I'm sure you have a warrant for that?" The Pince-nez man took out two letters that stated he was strictly to find the child and see if she was in any danger or ill caring. Laverne just shook her head and sighed heavily. "I don't even think you'll get resistance from anyone here," She spoke softly into her chest, "Unless ya Cox."  
  
"Who?"  
  
The nurse couldn't believe he had heard her. She lifted her head and tilted it to the side, sensing him becoming a bit.... attitudish.  
  
"Listen, nurse," Laverne rotated slowly towards the jerky men. "We do not have time to squabble with your kind. We are strictly here to get the girl to her parents."  
  
Laverne almost fell off her chair when she had heard that. "What! Her PARENTS!?"  
  
They nodded precisely. "Yes, we heard from someone, whom we shall not name at this particular moment, who spoke to us about her. They said it was a small girl, maybe 8 or 9 in age, and had brown eyes and dark brown hair." He paused, "Her parents have been searching for her ever since she disappeared."  
  
Laverne scrambled out of her chair and ran calling, "Carla, CARLA!" She ran straight out into the hall screaming. Her pager, left dormant on her desk.  
  
The men stared at each other indifferently, sharing the same thought. This nurse was no help. They searched quickly spotted another nurse that seemed more willing to give away information.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After Carla was done dealing with dumb doomed patients and exasperated Perry, Carla came jogging out of the opposite hall to hand Lacey (a newbie nurse) a document to file. Lacey received the document, then perked up all of a sudden and squeaked, "Some men came looking for that little girl, Carla,"  
  
Carla tilted her head, "Really? Who? What kind of men?"  
  
"Well," began the doll, "They said they were from the......umm, oh yeah! The CPA, Children's Protections Agency. One of them wanted to know where she was."  
  
"Who? Cameron?"  
  
"Oh, is that her name? I thought it was Carmen. Well, anyways, yeah, they wanted to know where she was."  
  
"So what did you tell them?"  
  
"I told them she was in room 435. When they saw her, they asked a pediatrician called.............oh jeez. I forget his name! Oh well, they asked him to recheck her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, they're going to send her back to her parents!" Lacey said excitedly.  
  
Carla's jaw almost hit the tile floor. Her PARENTS? What!? Where had her parents been through all of this? And, NOW they find out they really wanted their daughter back! Forget it.........She began to think about Perry.  
  
"Does Dr. Cox know about this?"  
  
Lacey shook her head.  
  
Carla didn't know what she should do. She cursed silently, ignoring a wide- eyed stare from Lacey.  
  
"......Should we tell," Carla cut her off in mid sentence.  
  
"No." She quickly responded. "No, unfortunately, he can't become too attached to her, maybe it better that we leave him to find it out on his own."  
  
Maybe it's for the best.... she thought. She mentally and almost physically then wanted to strangle herself for her inconsideration for both child and father... Carla shook her head. Cox was not her father. He could not become attached. And neither could Carla.  
  
"Where did they take her?" Carla questioned rubbing her eyes slowly.  
  
Lacey shrugged, "I don't know, they just said that she would be safe and not to worry!" "Oh!" Lacey's face was plastered with remembrance and she spoke quickly without skipping a word, "Laverne was looking for you too! She was calling your name all wild and such! It was quite a sight, you should have seen it. I don't know where she is now," the ditsy nurse said as she peered around the hall, "Hmm. Seems she just left when you came in!" She giggled.  
  
Carla couldn't believe this. Why didn't she know? Why didn't someone page her?  
  
"Why didn't you page me?"  
  
Lacey stared innocently at her, "I thought it didn't matter,"  
  
Carla growled frustrated. Why wasn't Laverne paging her!? All of a sudden, a blur of a pinkly dressed nurse charged up to Carla. It was Laverne.  
  
"Carla!" she panted, "Carla, oh Carla! I have some bad news baby!" She explained on.  
  
~ ~ ~ ` ~~ ~~ ~  
  
"I am not attached, I am not attached, I am not attached, I am not!" Cox shook his head, placed his hands on his temples and shut his eyes. "No, no, she's just a patient. Just like everyone else! Just like the ignorant Mr. Reynolds. Don't worry Cox! What's going on with you!? He shook his head before entering Cam's room.  
  
After Carla had left him to attend to other matters, Cox had to almost literally restrain himself from turning his tail to Cameron's room. But, as fate should have it, his beeper went off. Buzzing him to room 435.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
He stared at the number on the door. "Okay, Cam......err........room # 435. Just a regular everyday check up with an everyday sort of stupid, ignorant, mindlessness, human ape......girl. A little girl. A small innocent child left alone to die in a box. NO!" He fiddled with his pager, "Are you sure this is the right room master? We've been to seven rooms already!" He asked the inanimate object. He sighed, "Well, if you say so, then let's go."  
  
"I could sure use a break," he exposed.  
  
As Dr. Cox entered the room he, puffed out his chest, sucked in his last breath, and announced the news.  
  
"Mrs. Ca.....patient! You apparently need, according to these charts at least, a kidney implant......?" Cox looked up slowly at the fat red furry man (or what used to look like one) of a patient. His argument died in his once proud chest.  
  
".............." The doctor was at a loss for his words. He rechecked the chart once again, and again and again. Until he became so frustrated he threw down the chart and folded his hands in a calm sort of way. You could call it, the eye of the storm.  
  
"Okay Cox." Perry reasoned with himself unaware that he was speaking out loud. "They must have switched her room. It's okay. You have a new patient now. It's for the best. It's for the absolute best. Cameron is probably now with a new pediatrician who treats her just the way she needs to be. They won't get close to her." He gestured his hands towards his body, "I won't get close to her." He spread his arms out, "We won't get close together!"  
  
His face suddenly became unreadable as he thought through his small speech to himself, and the onlooker fuzz ball. His heart skipped a beat and he looked fearful. He threw his hands and head up at once and yelled, "AND WHAT WAS I THINKING!?"  
  
He shot off down the hall paging every doctor who could possibly know where his little girl was, abandoning the now very confused hairball to his own thoughts.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~  
  
Cameron pouted as she was forced to having her eyes and ears rechecked as an extra precaution. Dr. Frill lifted his ear checker to her small ear. She squirmed uncomfortably and squealed in frustration.  
  
"Why am I here!?" She whined. "I wanna go! Stop it!" She pushed the eye light away from her as she herself loose more and more control of her temper.  
  
"I am fine! Let me go!" She launched herself off the patient bed, but Dr. Frill caught her and laughed as he placed her back on her uncomfortable perch.  
  
"Don't' worry buttercup! You will go! Just, let me check you one more time before I send you away to your family!"  
  
Cameron stopped dead in mid squiggle.  
  
Are those who those scary men were? Come to take her away? Find her family? Not in the hospital? Not with Perry? Why?  
  
She didn't want to leave. She loved it here. People actually cared about her......well, at least Perry did. He always would care about her, she was sure, and she cared about him. She shook her head in total rebellion at the idea of even leaving him!  
  
"No! I want to stay here! Stay with.........with," Her voice faded out as she felt tears coming down her cheek.  
  
"It's okay Carmen! You'll be fine in your home, I'm sure of it!" He winked, "In fact, I think the CPA is here already to take you to a family!"  
  
Cameron looked up fearfully, staring at the empty hallway out of the doorway, just waiting for the frightening shadows appear to steal her off. She shivered. She didn't want to go with them. She didn't want to be well. Healthy.........sick.  
  
That was it, she couldn't be healthy! What a great idea! Just be sick again! They don't want a sick kid in their house!  
  
Cameron praised her new idea, and began to cough roughly. Though it wasn't real, she was an extremely good actress for her young age, and made it sound as though it were.  
  
She rubbed her eyes, "Doctor Trill, I think I'm sick.............again," She sniffled; Cameron had pronounced his name wrong on purpose to get back at him for calling her Carmen.  
  
"I don't' think I should go with any family yet. Or ever, I think I might give them the flu." She started to cough and hack loudly and snort obnoxiously. "I think I need to see a REAL doctor now! Not a kid doctor."  
  
Some onlookers were beginning to gather at Dr. Frill's doorway. He looked her over again.  
  
"You know, Cameron, I just don't see any signs of the flu," he looked her directly in the eye. "Or any cold symptoms of any kind. I think you're faking it." He didn't let his stare sway. "Cameron?" Cameron couldn't hold his eyes, and shook away. She closed hers and quit coughing. Cameron sighed defeatedly.  
  
"You know Carm........Cameron, I think you're just doing this not to leave here." He said rubbing her arms. She really wasn't fond of this doctor. She wanted to bite his finger off.  
  
"But, don't worry, truly, you'll be happier with this family! Sure, we'll miss you, but we'd feel a lot more comfortable if you were with people you loved and loved you." She lowered her chin. He tenderly lifted it.  
  
"Wouldn't you feel better too?"  
  
Cameron stared him straight in the eyes, and this time she was not going to look away.  
  
"No."  
  
She spoke seriously. "I never want to leave here, and if you force me to leave, I'll call my daddy to get me."  
  
The doctor's eyes nearly flew out of his brain when he heard her say that.  
  
"Daddy!? You mean your FATHER is here? In the hospital? Now!?"  
  
She never lost her glance, "Yes. He is. And, he can be mean when he wants to."  
  
Dr. Frill just stared at her; he had to hold his own against her hard glare. "Who is it?"  
  
She seemed to be in thought, but never lost the staring contest. She smiled.  
  
"Dr. Perry Cox."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~  
  
"Whoa! Carla!" Dr. Cox cried shocked as he almost knocked her over, "There you are! I have been looking all over the place for Cameron and I can't find her anywhere," he panted, exhausted from all the sprinting back and forth to random room numbers. "Do you know where she is? Did they transfer her? Is she released.......NO! She couldn't be, could she? To whom!?" By the end of Perry's frantic  
  
Carla didn't move, and only stared directly at him.  
  
He stared at her, a bit confused, growing a bit fearful of her unshakeable glare.  
  
"What!?"  
  
She looked towards the room and back at him.  
  
"Patient,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Patient. You said patient. You're a doctor Cox. You can't get attached, you absolutely cannot. You'd risk too much."  
  
His eyebrows narrowed as he felt more confusion well up inside of him.  
  
"What are you talking about!?"  
  
"Her."  
  
"Her?"  
  
"Her."  
  
"Cameron,"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Perry's direct staring contest had ended with the nurse. He laughed it off and thought to himself how crazy she was acting. But she spoke before he could go around her.  
  
"You're getting attached........you know that."  
  
He sighed and held up his hands to her, "Just stop."  
  
She blocked his exit. "No."  
  
"I saw you coming from her room, Cox."  
  
"I was paged there! And I found a new friend too!"  
  
"Because I placed him there."  
  
"What!?" Perry roared, shocked.  
  
Carla crossed her arms, "After Cameron was placed with the pediatrician, I transferred Mr. Dobule in that vacant room. And it doesn't matter anyways Cox. They're taking her away."  
  
Perry stopped and glanced at Carla. His blue eyes begged her to tell him what.  
  
"What........ What do you mean, away?"  
  
"To her real family doctor. She's going home."  
  
He couldn't believe this. Her parents were just now realizing where they had left their daughter!? No!! He wouldn't let her go, no matter what!  
  
"No!" Roared Cox.  
  
Carla was taken back by this sudden outburst, and narrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean "No"? You're not going to let her go? Well look here, you admit it then! You've grown to her. You like her like she's your own kid, huh!?"  
  
Perry could feel a growl coming up his throat; he held it back as best he could when speaking, "Yes." He said calmly, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Yes, that's true. All of it. I like her, I care about her, she cares about me, she listens to me and I listen to her. I really would honestly love to adopt a kid like her Carla, than return her to her damn parents!"  
  
He continued," I am there for her Carla. She's there for me. Cameron is there for me, when you're not. When nobody else is. She is always there waiting for me to burst in like an insane looney out of his mind! She's the only true person around here that gives a real shit about me!"  
  
Carla became enraged and defensive at once to her own stand, "I give a shit about you! Don't' ever say that, you know that I do! I've given a lot of shit about you!"  
  
Cox rolled his eyes sarcastically and snarled, "Yeah and I bet they were all from your fat Mexican ass!" He was about to stomp off, when he twirled around to her and spoke in a forceful voice, "You know Carla, I'm sorry to tell you this, but if I don't I sure as hell know no one else ever will." He prepared himself for a long roast of the nurse.  
  
"You do nothing but shoot off your gossiping tongue to everybody in the hospital. You never helped me through anything, and IF anything, you've only made it worse!! You criticize me, show me what's wrong with me, and never even help me," He paused, expressing disgust, "I am so proud to call you a friend." He took a chance to breath, but spoke softer, "You know you're becoming attached too, even if you don't know her that well Carla. She just needs us, but I guess you can't be there for her either. But, I can't necessarily say that's a bad thing now!"  
  
Carla stood there paralyzed with shock and anger. She couldn't believe what he had just said. She did care about him, she did! She always took time out of her busy schedule from the hospital, Turk, and the apartment and...........and..........  
  
When did she ever really listen to him?  
  
She didn't. The Latino nurse had now been opened to a new view in her life. Realizing that she not only didn't pay any attention to Cox, she knew that she criticized him constantly. She was probably the biggest hypocrite in the hospital. She knew she must not have been very comforting to him...........or to anyone for that fact. But, she shook all these real facts away from her to yell at him once more.  
  
"Well, what the hell are you gonna do about it!?" She screamed completely enraged, "They're taking her away; there's nothing you can do against them!"  
  
"Oh, yeah there is. I'll take this to court if I have to."  
  
She gasped, "Court? Perry, you could be arrested for kidnapping!"  
  
"How? Because I saved her life? Because I gave her a reason to live, because she gave me a reason to live!? No! I don't care anymore Carla; I don't care who knows anymore! If anything the parents are the one who should be sued! They abused and left their kid to die!" He waved his arms and squinted his eyes in trying to describe his ultimate disgust for these people. "I ......I won't let my daughter back into the hands of those beasts!"  
  
Carla was speechless  
  
Cox nodded, "You just stay here dealing with yourself while I try to find my kid."  
  
He sped off in the direction of the pediatrician section of the hospital.  
  
For once in her life against an argument, she had nothing to say.  
  
*Dramatic music*  
  
I wonder what shall happen next! I suppose......  
  
THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS!  
  
*Special thanks to Harriet-Monroe for volunteering to help me w/ story*  
  
Let me know if I need to edit this o not. 


	6. The best

Don't let go.  
  


* * *

  
"Cameron! Cameron!" Cox called for his daughter, searching endlessly for his long lost child. He ran straight through the halls nearly slipping on the pasty white tile.  
  
He darted to the end of the hall where the pediatrician section of the hospital started. But, there he saw two unusually large shadows appear out of the pediatrician's office.  
  
Perry tried to halt immediately as to not run them down, but he had gained too much speed to slow down in time!  
  
He rammed them down and toppled over them, landing flat faced on the squeaky tile. He sat up quickly holding his cheek.  
  
"Dammit!" He roared. The disgruntled men picked themselves off the floor and resumed to dust themselves off. Perry rubbed his sore spots and turned to the men who evilly slammed in front of him!  
  
"Watch it!" He snarled, "Some people actually have people they need to see desperately," he whispered under his breath, "Like Cameron."  
  
The men stared at Perry.  
  
The man in pince-nez didn't doubt at what he had barely heard the angry doctor mutter.  
  
"Cameron?"  
  
Perry shot a look of confusion at him, wondering how he knew that name. Then he saw the broad man's I.D. tag. CPA? CPA.....CPA. Suddenly it all became very clear to Perry what was going on. That's who Carla meant by "them".  
  
Cox straightened himself out; stood his ground. He was not going to let them steal her from him.  
  
Cameron had heard the fuss and Perry's cry, so she ran outside to check it out. She was so happy and shocked to see her father! He had come back for her! He was going to take her home; she wouldn't have to go home to her old family!  
  
But, she noticed the two large men behind him, glaring at him. She shuddered at their stare. They noticed her, and made no effort to smile. She had seen them enter her room right before this, telling her to follow them to their car. She was going home.  
  
But she didn't want to go. Dr. Frill was no help. He even offered a change of clothes to her. She nearly ripped him to shreds, ripped them all to shreds! Just to make them leave her alone and be with her daddy!  
  
Cox stared at the men. Their stare never wavered, but then again, neither did his. One of them spoke.  
  
"The girl is coming with us to return to her family,"  
  
Perry shook his head slowly, "No, you're not."  
  
Pince-nez squinted, "You can't stop us. We have the legal rights to this." But he did appear to near his larger and broader thug. Perry took a step forward.  
  
"No. Her family had abused her. They left her to die in a box. I'm not going to let that happen again."  
  
"It won't."  
  
Cox didn't say anything. His unmoved expression locked on to theirs.  
  
"The father had been drinking, but now has had rehab. The mother is now emotionally stable and they want their child home. It's safe. The court's judge allowed it. You should too now, if you want her to be truly happy and safe."  
  
Perry didn't move. He couldn't as he absorbed their words and meanings. Rehab? Emotionally stable!? People don't change. People like that don't change.  
  
He squinted his eyes, trying not to yield to them!  
  
But he had to. He knew from the beginning this was not a winning fight.  
  
He had to believe. He had to believe that if he wanted the absolute best for Cameron, he'd have to let her go. He'd have to believe that people COULD change for the better. He knew it. And, he fought it, without reason, just a sore heart.  
  
Cameron watched the tension build and settle as the man in monotone explained the situation to Perry.  
  
He couldn't become attached. But he had. He had, oh he had!  
  
"Her parents want to take care of her now. They made some mistakes, but they've redeemed themselves for it." The man never blinked. "Let her go."  
  
Cox's fist refused to relax from its defensive state. Cameron paced up to him.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
Nothing. His fist was like rock.  
  
"Why do they want me to go with them?"  
  
No, she was his daughter.  
  
"Tell them you're my daddy!"  
  
Slowly his fist began to relax.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
His fingers began to unfold.  
  
"Why aren't you holding me?"  
  
He shut his eyes.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
He exhaled silently.  
  
Pince-nez stood his chin up, and looked at the little girl. "Come now Lisha. You're parents await you." He held out his hand to her, but she only grabbed Perry's limp palm.  
  
"That's not my name. My name's Cameron. Cameron Cox." Her small palm grasped his tighter.  
  
"My name is Cameron!"  
  
She wasn't letting go.  
  
"Now, Lisha." Quieted Pince-nez.  
  
Her grip tightened.  
  
"No! I don't wanna go.....,"  
  
Perry could hear tears arise in her throat as she was being forced to leave. She held on tighter to his hand, but the grabbed her and hoisted her up, she released it  
  
"Don't make me go. Please! NO! NO! DADDY! DADDY! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!! I DON'T WANT TO GO! DADDY! PLEASE! NOOOO!" She wailed as they picked her up and carried her down to the hall.  
  
Perry could still hear her pleas ringing in his deaf ears. As his silent tears rolled down his pale cheek.  
  
Carla had stood watching behind a corner, she turned to face a wall, and burst into quick forceful sobs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Thank you to all those who read this. There is more ahead." Please review if you wish  
  
SPECIAL THANKS  
  
*Thank you Harriet Monroe. * Zee best. 


	7. How could you

How could you?  
  
Dr. Cox sulked by Kelso's office, ignoring the evil tormentor's raging words as Perry passed.  
  
He turned to stare around a corner. Carla had been extremely busy the entire day. She was rushing about and running here and there. Nothing too unusual, and yet everything was. Everything just seemed.......wrong. Dr. Cox just didn't have the same attitude or emotion with anybody anymore. He had been indifferent to J.D. tripping over the janitor's mop right in front of him. He didn't even respond or let alone hear, his patients complaints and sores. He sighed again. Another day, another patient.  
  
He was headed to his next one. Patient. Perry hated that word. He even despised that fact worse now since his only true loving daughter, had been stolen from his heart. In fact, right after that incident, Jordan had come up to him and had actually apologized for it. Apologized? For what? She didn't even know Cameron. How sweet she was. How fun she was. How innocent she was.  
  
Perry sighed. It had been a full day after Cameron's capture, and no word yet on how she was doing. He had called the CPA to see her condition, but they gave no call back yet. He never expected one anyways.  
  
And that was the end of DAY 1.  
  
DAY2:  
  
Began as any other.  
  
A man, age a little less than 40, over 35, were rushed in, on account of a dirt biking accident. A near head wound, and severe rib damage. But, the human would live. He would wake up one day, and be alive. He would return home to his loved ones.  
  
Dr. Cox had no one to return to. No one would return to him. Or so he had thought........  
  
About noon, the hospital began to slow down. No one seemed to notice, or to care, but to Perry it seemed a huge deal. Everything just appeared to be moving in slow motion. Like a dream. He shook his head. He must have been a lot more stressed out than he had originally thought.  
  
Dr. Cox had crossed into the doctor's lounge for a well-needed rest. He fell upon the blue sofa and nearly passed out before he hit the pillow. He dreamt. He dreamt that he and Cameron were at home, watching Finding Nemo on DVD. He dreamt that he had watched her grow up, now into her teens. Her first boyfriend. Starting her period. He even dreamed of her graduation and her marriage. He felt so proud of his little girl, who had become a very grown up lady, in the past years. Cox awoke from his dream to someone shaking him quite violently. He squinted his eyes and growled at them. He wanted to return to his dream. His daughter, his Cameron. But the shaking wouldn't stop. It only got worse.  
  
"Wake up! Wake up! Oh, dammit wake up!" Carla shouted at him shaking Perry's semi-limp figure. He groaned and hissed at her to leave him, but she couldn't. A very serious call had just emerged from a very familiar room. A very familiar patient had returned to him.  
  
"Dr. Cox please get up! She needs you! Cameron needs you! She's hurt Cox. She's hurt so bad!" When Perry heard, Cameron, and Hurt, he forced himself to recall from the happy fantasy and shine into the real world.  
  
He saw her frightened expression, and snapped awake in a second.  
  
"Cameron's back?" He asked, Carla nodded her head, trying to hold back her choking sob. "Where, which room!? Carla!"  
  
Carla gasped; she grabbed his arm and began to run with him behind her on her trail.  
  
They ran to room number 413. Cox rushed in to see his beloved daughter, covered with blood and bruises. Her look was unreadable. He could barely hold back the roar of rage that was building within him.  
  
He ran to her instead and grasped her. He held her tight. He wasn't going to let go this time. He had made his first and last mistake. His breath was shaky; it matched hers. He could feel her fragile shattered figure shaking from shock. With the little amount of energy Cameron had, she whispered this.  
  
"Let go."  
  
Cox's arms tightened around her, not understanding, but wanting to love her. She repeated slower.  
  
"Let.....me........go,"  
  
Perry slowly loosened his grip on her, and fell back on his knees to look at her. Her happy, loving, childish innocence had vanished into a gray still hate. She spoke yet.  
  
"You did it last time. Why should this time it be any harder....?" She shook with rage as Perry tried to find his hidden words.  
  
"Go away," she said through her raspy breath.  
  
"Cameron, I'm so sorry," Dr Cox, breathed taking hold of her small bruised hand.  
  
"I love you. I always have. But, I had to believe.......for you........I just wanted.......I just wanted the best for you baby..," He said, his whole soul completely black with sorrow. Cameron just shook her head, and her blue and purple palm retreated from his pale weak one.  
  
"I thought you loved me. You lied to me. I hate you for it." Tears were streaming down her cut cheek.  
  
"W...what?" Dr Cox said shocked and looked blankly at the girl.  
  
"You let this happen," she sobbed.  
  
"No...I..."  
  
Suddenly, with an outburst of rage and sorrow, Cameron screamed at Cox.  
  
"YOU lied! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME! YOU HURT ME! YOU HURT ME! LIAR! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! YOU NEVER LOVED ME!" She forced each word out with every bit of air in her already beaten lungs.  
  
Perry Cox was speechless.  
  
"I think you should leave now doctor," a nurse declared glaring at Dr Cox.  
  
Dr Cox opened his mouth to say something but walked silently from the room instead. He walked dazed down the corridor, ignoring the various cries of his name from nurses and other doctors until he came upon an empty room.  
  
He closed the door, took a deep breath and then started angrily throwing things around. A stray bedpan clattered against the linoleum floor, various items were swiped off a table until the room was in total upheaval.  
  
Dr Cox let out a frustrated cry as he sunk to the floor at the end of a cupboard, his head gripped in his hands and tears of frustration began to sting his eyes. He'd failed, he'd failed to protect an innocent child, another human being and there was nothing he could do about it, nothing.  
  
"Dr Cox are you ok?" J.D asked poking his head around the door.  
  
Dr Cox looked up at his young prodigy, his cheeks damp from the tears. "Just great Shirley," he kicked the discarded bedpan and J.D flinched. "Couldn't be better."  
  
"I thought you should know Cameron's injuries caused her to bleed internally," J.D said cautiously. "We didn't realize how badly..."  
  
"Spit it out newbie," Dr Cox swallowed weakly.  
  
"I'm sorry," J.D said quietly. He slowly turned and left Dr Cox's cries ringing in his ears as he left.  
  
THE END  
  
*Not quite yet*  
  
Thanks to all.  
  
Thank you Harriet *bows down* you are truly great  
  
Thank you. 


	8. Thank you

Epilogue.  
  
Perry stood at the foot of his daughter's headstone. It read 3 letters, 2 words.  
  
Little Girl  
  
R.I.P.  
  
A slight breeze hit the lone doctor, and he tightened his jacket around him. It was a silent gray morning. Perry had wanted to come many times to see her, but, he just couldn't bring himself over his rage and sorrow.  
  
He would never hold her again.  
  
Never see her again.  
  
Never love her...........again.  
  
Death was the end.  
  
And, whether or not the doctor would admit it to himself that it was; it was still conscience in his heart.  
  
He continued to stare at the grave, covered with small blue flowers. He could feel himself begin to give into the truth...............she was never coming back. He failed. Failed....... that word brought so much pain to his conscience. It was his fault. All of it.  
  
Perry bowed his head, feeling the tears begin to flow. As always he'd try to fight them back, but this time......this time, they came as easy as a flood.  
  
While he stood in his own tormented world of loss, another was watching from not too afar. She came over slowly and stood next to him. Feeling him weep was one of the hardest things she had ever known. She sighed. The flat of her palm reached his back, and she massaged it in a circle. Even through the thickness of his jacket, she could still feel his tight knots in his aching back. He tried to lift his head, but found that unnecessary as she spoke in a soft familiar voice.  
  
"You tried." Cox bit his lip to stop the sobbing. She neared him, but kept rubbing his back.  
  
"It's okay. You can cry. Please. Just cry. Let it out. Let all of that pain out. It's not your fault."  
  
Perry did. He let it out. He fell on his knees and wept in sheer despair. Not even he had realized he held so much anger in his tormented body. He sobbed and sobbed, not trying to stop it, not trying anymore. He had quit trying his whole life. He failed doing.  
  
He was so angry with everyone for letting this happen. Or at least he wanted to be. He wanted someone to blame. The parents were the number one contestants too, but, he knew he could have tried harder.....or at all. And, it was his sole conflict, and it would bite at him every time it was reminded to him. But Carla only kneeled with him to share the pain.  
  
When Perry had flushed out most of what had been in him, he sat silently. He reached onto the grave, stroking the dirt away to reveal...............cold dirt. Carla said nothing, and for a few unspoken moments, the two friends somehow began to bond again. In a silent understanding of suffering. Carla reached over and gripped his loose hand. She held it firmly, not wanting him to drift away from her.  
  
"I'm here you know...," she quietly said. "I am always here. I am ready to listen, when you're ready to talk." Perry said nothing.  
  
She released his cold hand, and stood up. After a small pause, she began to turn to walk away.  
  
"Carla," Dr. Cox said in a dry voice. She stopped, but didn't turn around.  
  
"If you tell anyone about this....," He smiled threateningly.  
  
Carla smiled, "I'll see you back at the hospital Doctor." And, left.  
  
Perry turned his attention towards his little girl's resting place. He sat in an almost comforting silence, then said, "You know Cameron, I know you didn't mean those things you said to me. You were just really pissed off. Or at least I hope. But, I can relate to that. You know, before you came around, I hadn't come to truly realize how miserable I really was, and how that was making everyone around me miserable." He paused, feeling tears emerging.  
  
"But you showed me what a real friend was. You showed me what true love was. Solid happiness. You gave me unconditional love, when I tried to deny it. But, now that............well, you're buried 6 feet under, I just wanted to thank you." Tears were now flowing freely down his face. He shrugged nervously, "hey, I guess it's better late than never. But, you'll always be my little girl. In life........," He began to choke in shock. "or ........death." He could feel a forceful emotion creeping upon him, "But I love you. And, I know now that you're in a way happier place, somewhere that I can't wait to be...........if I even make it there. But you showed me a new way. You showed me so much. And I love you. I'm sorry."  
  
He got up off his knees, now brown from the moist dirt. He sighed, and looked up to the sky. There were no clouds, just gray. It was going to rain soon. He stole one last glance at her bed. "Daddy loves you baby."  
  
For that one moment, a miracle seemed to take place. Cox realized how much he had changed, and for the better. A constant pain in his chest had finally vanished. He could breathe freely now. Perry lowered his head, and stared at the stone. He thanked her silently.  
  
He turned back to the hospital. He was needed there now. Someone depended upon him now. Perry paused and knew that death wasn't the end. It was never the end. Cox walked to the hospital, preparing himself for another day of torturing the newbies, but, secretly he had always appreciated their mindless obedience.  
  
J.D. had been searching for his Cox. He had some good news to expose, but he couldn't find his doctor. He was running around confused and tired. When Carla finally spotted him.  
  
"Hey bambi," J.D. spun towards her direction and rushed to her.  
  
"Carla! Do you know where doctor Cox is?"  
  
The nurse remained silent. She was deciding her words carefully, when a very loud and cold Dr. Cox stormed in.  
  
"What is it Dorothy? Do you need me to baby-sit again?"  
  
Carla nodded. J.D. was about to object, when Cox held his hand up, in a direct command of shut up.  
  
"Don't worry, today's on me." He glanced at J.D. "Whatta you need kiddo? I don't have all day."  
  
"Well," J.D. started, but Perry grabbed his arm and forced him to follow along.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Well, I just had a question about Dr. Reynolds."  
  
Cox rolled his eyes. This guy again?  
  
"Yes, I'm listening Sheryl."  
  
"He changed his mind."  
  
Cox didn't stop walking, but felt extremely shocked by this.  
  
"And, what does that exactly mean newbie?"  
  
"He wants the surgery. He wants to live!"  
  
Dr. Cox just nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Don't we all."  
  
"Oh." J.D. sputtered quickly, his gleeful mood vanished, as he spoke, "Um, about Cameron."  
  
Cox stopped. He exhaled, "yeah?"  
  
J.D. looked him in the eye and said, "I just wanted to say how sorry I am."  
  
Perry didn't respond for a while, just stood there listening to his amazing pupil. Well, actually J.D. had taught him more about life like Cameron did, than Cox had ever. But, the doctor shrugged and said, "Me too."  
  
J.D. noted how depressed his mentor had become. He knew he shouldn't go any further with this discussion, but he had to know.  
  
"Do you miss her?"  
  
"Yes. A lot."  
  
"What's it like loosing someone that meant so much to you?"  
  
Perry took some time to think about which words would match perfectly with it. When he found them, he said this, "It hurts more than you'll ever know."  
  
"Oh."  
  
An awkward silence was exchanged between them, and J.D. tried to say something, but his teacher got to it first.  
  
"Thanks newbie. And...," He shrugged nervously, ".....I do appreciate you."  
  
J.D.'s eyes grew enormous.  
  
"Now get out of here, what are you? A doctor or a owl!? MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Cox barked at him, J.D. fled.  
  
Dr. Cox watched as his newbie nearly slammed into a nurse, and tripped to over the janitor's mop again. He smiled off to his next client.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~  
  
Thank you to all who read this, I thank all reviewers! Thank yee guys!  
  
And to Harriet, whom this story would not have been as good as it was w/ out her ideas and awesome writing gift.  
  
See you later  
  
dory 


End file.
